A Long Way From Home
by sherotterlocked
Summary: Percy watched as Annabeths life went in his arms, he saw the exact moment when she stopped breathing, but there was nothing that he could do. The God's said that there was nothing to be done, but is there? Definite percabeth, rated T because I don't know where it is going! Thank you!


**Hello! **

**This is sort of the prologue to this fic- I hope you all like it and please review! I love Percy Jackson and all its characters and if I did own it I would probably have written a lot more books instead of a few fanfics! Again I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Percy's lone footsteps rang on the marble floor of Olympus. Today was a festival day, but the event was unknown to him. It was always going to be unknown now. His sword felt heavy by his side and his hand kept reaching for the person that wasn't there. That would never be there ever again. That had always been there for him. The person that he had failed and had lost the most valuable thing in their possession. Life.

That person was Annabeth.

She had been brave,wise, witty, and amazing till her very last moment. She had stared up at Percy with her beautiful grey eyes and whispered in her last painful breath;

"I'll see you in Elysium, Percy." Before all they life had gone out of her body and her eyes set to the sky for the last time. It had been a cloudy night, so she did not see the stars.

Percy knew that at home her father was waiting for a daughter that would never come back, his mum was waiting for the girl who made everything better. They were waiting because Percy was about to ask them for their blessing. That is what you are supposed to do isn't it? Ask for permission. The question was dancing on his lips, but would now never be said. The ring was resting in his pocket, perfect and new, never to be worn.

Olympus was a very lonely place now. He once loved the beautiful landscape, but now it pained him to see the place which his girlfriend had spent years designing. She had finished it a year ago. That was the happiest day of her life, opening the project that would last forever. Hers. Her one and only forever that she had enjoyed for so little time. Her little infinity, to quote one of her favourite books.

The steps to the meeting room were wide and white, with a huge arch marble entrance. He walked up there alone for the first time in years and could already feel all the Gods and Goddesses eyes on him. He had never felt so alone walking into a room full of people. His knees were shaking so hard that he found it hard to stand. Percy Jackson, one of the most respected demigods in history, couldn't even manage to save a single girl. He was stupid, he was alone.

His sword clanged on the marble floor as he dropped it. His knees finally gave up and he fell to the floor, weeping. He could feel 12 sets of eyes on him, all expecting an explanation that he could never give. So, instead of talking, he sat on the floor and wept, and he felt no shame in doing so. He felt the marble floor seep away all his warmth, spreading the cold through his veins. He looked up, expecting to see Annabeth smiling down on him. He just wanted to talk to her, to hear her voice and her beautiful laugh, but now he never could. The ring in his pocket felt cold, like Annabeth before she died.

He heard a tiny set of wings fluttering towards him and landing on the ground by his feet. He did not look up, because then he would see the disappointment on all their faces.

"Percy." Whispered a voice, Hermes. "Percy, it's ok. There was nothing you could do. None of us blame you at all." He felt a hand on his back and a hand lift up his chin. Hermes looked pained, but so did everyone. Annabeth was unrepacable, no one would ever take her place.

With help, Percy stood up, but his whole stature was curved inwards.

"Percy," said his father, "Percy what happened?"

"I..." Percy couldn't carry on, he just shook his head. What had happened was a huge swarm of monsters and only two demigods. For the first time Percy looked to Athena, and he had never seen any Goddess so sad. She looked heartbroken.

"Percy, it's ok. We know that you did your best." Said Poseidon. "And... Annabeth's parents have been informed. So have yours Percy." He looked at his only son, who looked dead, like a ghost. Everyone was sad, Annabeth was amazing, but Poseidon was worried for his son too. Grief does a lot to people and he didn't want Percy to do something stupid.

Percy was then helped up and carried out like a hero by several wind... Somethings... He didn't know anymore, Annabeth was gone and he doubted that he would ever know again.

"She loved you a lot, Percy." Said a lone voice beside him. "I am glad that her life was spent with you." The voice went before he could see its owner.

"Thank you ." Percy whispered into the empty air, looking up at the stars. Maybe it was his imagination, but even the stars seemed dimmer tonight, as if they too were morning for the girl who had given her life today.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this first chapter! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
